Gerard Wayson
Gerard Wayson, (born February 15, 1929) is a Greek demigod and the son of Hypnos and Maria Toro. He is currently residing in Camp Half-Blood as one of the members of Cabin 21. Appearance Gerard is a rather pale, black-haired boy with dark rings around his purple eyes and has a constant look of sadness. He is approximately 5'6 and has a very slim physique. He was described by Alice as looking like a dead person, but he has a very human side in his personality. Background Gerard was born in Las Vegas, Nevada in the Saint Louis' Medical Hospital. He was raised by his mother Maria, not knowing that his dad was actually Hypnos. Growing up, he never really managed to get any friends, due to his introvert nature, until he met Mikey Radd while in his first year highschool. They had gotten along just fine, until one day Mikey suddenly dissapeared without a trace. Now friendless and alone, he continued highschool, but before he could finish his first year, his mother had died during WWII. Gerard was quickly dropped out of school, forcing him to become a nomad wandering across the hot deserts of Nevada. He developed a sense of survival as there were times when he had to go days without food or water. After making it to Arizona, a sympathetic bus driver took him to Texas, where he continued to wander. On one occasion, he managed to meet Sammy Valdez, who was a relative of Leo Valdez, one of the demigods in the Prophecy of Seven, but had to quickly run away from a group of skeletons. Gerard had grown accustomed to being attacked by monsters and gangs when he met Sammy again whose parent's adopted him into his family. Now under the name of Gerard Valdez, he continued his second year of highschool with Sammy, until the war had reached America when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. Sammy was drafted into the Army, which prompted Gerard to run away. He went to Hypnos who agreed to have his mind wiped clean with waters from the River Lethe, sending him into the future which is yet to be discovered why. Personality Gerard is shown to be a quiet, laidback person with a dry sense of humour. He seems to get along well with others, but usually prefers to be alone. This is attributed is to the loss of the people close to him. He fears that if he were to make a connection with someone, they would die and make him even more sad. In battle, Gerard is cool and collected, being able to analyze his foes with relative ease. His fatal flaw is his desire to be alone. He knows in his heart that solitude will not help him get stronger, but he cannot stand to see the people he loves die. Abilities Even though Gerard is a son of the God of Sleep, he is shown to have powerful abilities. *'Swordplay '- Gerard is an adept swordsman, able to hold his own against Percy Jackson for a while. Strangely enough, Gerard's ability is remarkable, only having found a sword when he woke up in the present. *'Immunity to ADHD/Dsylexia '- Gerard is one of the very few demigods that do not have ADHD or dyslexia, which is quite rare. Gerard's Hypnos-based powers are yet to be seen. Equipment Gerard has carried very little during his travels across the desert, and has only been given one weapon to him by his father. *Deathbringer - Gerard's signature weapons which he keeps close to him at all times. It is a very strange yet powerful sword with the ability to shoot discharges of black lightning, although the extent of this ability is unknown. Relationships Since Gerard was blasted into the present, he has had little to no friends while he grew up. *'Mikey Radd '- Not much is known about him, but he was one of Gerard's friends in highschool before mysteriously dissapearing. *'Alice Greene '- She is the first person that Gerard meets in the present. Gerard has not openly declared his affection for her, but has kissed her in the cheek, to which she simply jittered away. He deeply cares for her, though his fatal flaw is restricting his connection with her. *'Clovis' - Gerard was able to easily get along with Clovis from the start. Clovis seems to remind him of Mikey, and has been there for him on countless occasions. *'Percy Jackson '- He and Percy have a strained relationship. When Annabeth was kidnapped by Prometheus, Percy became overly reckless and agressive, leading him to fight Gerard in a duel. Although it was a stalemate, both Percy and Gerard drained all of their energy trying to kill each other. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Children of Hypnos